Be my eyes please
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: Sakura is blind. The only blind one in her family. She learns that being blind is better then seeing. She can smell, feel, and, hear better then people she is better then a dog. Rest of summery in the story!


Sakura is blind. The only blind one in her family. She learns that being blind is better then seeing. She can smell, feel, and, hear better then people she is better then a dog. She does have a curse because of the eyes though. Sakura learns that she has a curse seal on her upper back that said "For I dipped into the future, far as human eye could see, Saw the vision of the world, and all the wonder that would be". Yes she saw the future she doesn't believe any of it but she sees the true colors of people who she can trust and couldn't.

**In the beginning**

"Tsunade-sama Do you want to keep her? she is blind and we can't help her." She glared "Hell yes I want to keep her! I'll teach her to work without eyes!" Tsunade Looked down at the girl in her arms. "Her is name is Haruno Sakura my baby." The next day she walks out holding her.

**5 years later.**"Mommy are you cooking Miso soup?" Sakura Said running in the door. Tsunade then wonder how did she get everything else, she only taught her to feel better for right now and yet she smells and hears better. "Yea Sakura I am!" Sakura ran up smiling. "Are they close to being finnished cause they smell like they are!" Tsunade chuckled "Yes Sakura-chan they are"

**5 more years later**

Sakura ran in looking mad. "Mom I do not see whats the she-bang about Sasuke Uchiha! He has a horrible past and wants something but I can't tell yet! He thinks that just be cause he has all these fangirls he can be mean to them!" Tsunade looked shocked she hasn't seen her daughter like yet but she is proud cause she has her temper! "They will get over it its ok!" Tsunade looked at her daughter and say the tears she didn't want to shed. "What else happened?" Sakura looked at her mom and hugged her. "Everyone is making fun of me be-because of my hair and forhead and was saying that I should give up on being a ninja that I couldn't see so whats the point in even t-t-t-trying!" Tsunade looked shocked then pissed. "Mommy will take care of this sweetie." Next day no one made fun of her

**3 years later**

"We are picking our teams today!" Sakura was looking out in space because she was seeing Sasuke future and alittle of his past. All she heard was "ha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. This this your teams." Everyone left but Naruto, Sasuke and, me. "When is he going to get here!" "Naruto-kun please calm down your being really loud" "Yea dope your being loud." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "TEME! Oh I know what I will do to get back at Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto put the chalk eraser on the door and waited. "That will work Dope he is a Jounin." "Shut up Teme he shouldn't have been late!" Kakashi then walked in and the eraser fell on his head. "My first impression. I hate you." Sakura looked at him and smiled. _"She is a weird one."_He thought. They went to the roof. "Tell me your likes dislikes and your dream, We are starting with the emo looking one." Sasuke glared. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke I don't like alot of things, I hate something and I wouldn't call it a dream but an ambistion." Kakashi looked at naruto. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto I like Ramen I don't like waitingin line for ramen My dream is to became the next Hokage so everyone will know me as a skilled ninja!" _"He is interesting" _Kakashi looked at Sakura. "My name is Haruno Sakura I like being there and protecting my friends and family I hate when people bully other people and my dream is to make sure" Sakura looks at Sasuke for a minute."something doesn't happen." _"So then the hokage was right Sasuke family deid I remember that, Naruto is crazy, Sakura is just weird. She girl is going to slow us down with her being blind though."_Tomorrow is your first mission and don't eat breakfast you might puke." Everyone walked away wondering what will happen. Sakura walked away thinking of a way to make Sasuke not leave.

* * *

**Sorry for posting so much! lol I get ideas and post them I guess! Isn't the longest but I was excited! I think it turned out good! tell me what you think!**


End file.
